The objectives of this project are to demonstrate that an aggressive approach to spinal cord trauma is necessary for a successful outcome. It will combine several individual modes of treatment that have been shown to be partially effective in the conservation of traumatized cord tissue. These treatments will be used in different combinations to determine which ones are most synergistic. It will help to prove or disprove the theories of spinal cord autodestruction, and point towards proper application of these treatments in the clinical case of permanent traumatic paraplegia. Treatments that will be evaluated include E-aminocaproic acid, dimethyl sulfoxide, reserpine, perfusion, and myelotomy. Following a standard lumbar cord trauma causing 100% of controls to become paraplegic, combinations of these surgical and medical treatments will be given to groups of dogs to determine synergism. Response will be assessed by neurologic examination and return of function. All animals will be sacrificed at 12 weeks and histopathological examination conducted. Statistical analysis of data will be performed.